1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal water craft, and more particularly to transparent hulled vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nautical devices for exploring and/or observing aquatic activity are known and generally consist of two broad categories: devices having transparent bottoms surfaces or devices that are submersible through displacement of ballast. However, each category include several drawbacks, to which the present invention is directed at overcoming. Included among the drawbacks is the intricate mechanical and electrical sophistication of submersible devices, requiring a great number of moving parts and possessing a size that is neither economical nor accommodating of the typical family recreationist. Furthermore, the prior art discloses devices that are not configured for use and control by a person placed in a prone position.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,043, issued in the name of Wippermann, discloses a viewing boat with a viewing cabin beneath the surface of the water, wherein the cabin has large viewing windows looking to the outside and forward from the vessel, with the viewing cabin being a transparent vessel;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,774, issued in the name of English et al., discloses an underwater viewing craft comprising a motor propelled floating portion with two hulls in a catamaran style and an elevated bridge connecting the two hulls;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,472, issued in the name of Rougerie, discloses a nautical craft with a generally tubular hull, flattened laterally, with a horizontal main axis and a succession of portholes on each of its longitudinal flanks;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,896, issued in the name of Fury, discloses a beach submarine comprising a body with two ballast tanks moveable between an upper and lower position, respectively, so that the body is positioned for diving or beach use, respectively;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,5481,148, issued in the name of Bloomfield, Ill., discloses a glass bottom boat, wherein the boat is a catamaran having a pair of laterally spaced apart longitudinally extending displacement hollow hulls with a generally horizontal connecting deck structure extending between the hulls;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,695, issued in the name of Rougeie, discloses a floatable and unsinkable natural craft comprising a hull with longitudinal sides, stabilization and buoyancy means and a passenger compartment;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,035, issued in the name of McLean, discloses a controlled undersea vessel comprising a floodable hull structure, an electromagnetic energy permeable capsule mounted to the hull structure and an electromagnetic energy means positioned within the capsule; and
U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,091, issued in the name of Stiles, discloses a boat for inspection of submarine growth comprising spaced pontoons, a hull structure mounted onto the pontoons with a well formed between the pontoons, an observation window and a transverse partition member for deflecting water.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personal water craft device having a unitary hull with a deck, a shell, a transparent viewing panel and a means for controlling the movement and direction of the water craft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal water craft device having a joystick electrically coupled with an electric source, a motor(s) and a propeller(s).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a substantially flat deck and a cushioned pad and surface for allowing a user to lie in a prone position while navigating the water craft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal water craft device having a contoured surface and a cushioned pad conformed to the surface, thereby allowing a user to relax in a reclined seating position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a contoured surface and cushioned pad that is adjustable between a substantially flat position and a reclined seating position.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a personal water craft device is an elongated nautical vessel having a unitary hull body, wherein the hull body has a deck integral with a shell. The deck includes a substantially flat surface for allowing pronate positioning of the user. The deck may include a cushioned pad and a contoured surface, wherein the contoured surface may have a reclined setting position. The shell may have a curvilinear or rectilinear form, while including a pair of hulls that are positioned about the lateral margins of the shell. Between the pair of hulls, at least one motor and propeller combination are affixed to the shell, wherein the motor drives the propeller and provides movement thereto. A second motor and propeller combination may be provided to provide increased power and control of the personal water craft device. A transparent viewing panel is affixed to the bow end of the water craft, adjacent to the deck, thereby allowing a user to view the water surface and below the water surface. A joystick is provided for steering the water craft. The joystick is in electrical communication with at least one battery, the motor(s) and the propeller(s).
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that is portable, lightweight and easily serviced and maintained.